My Immortal
by pure insanity
Summary: How does Seto feel when Mokuba's world no longer revolves around him?


Disclaimer~ I do not own, Yugioh. I do not own any of its characters. I do not own the song "My Immortal". Nor do I own the band Evanescence (However I do recommend everyone to give them a listen! They are quickly becoming one of my new fav. Bands.).  
  
Warning~ Okay this will have Seto OOC but only because I have never seen an internal monologue done by him, so I don't really know what's going on in that crazy head of his.  
  
Pi~ This is an angst fic!  
  
Seto~ Duh, what else do you write.  
  
Pi~ Um (thinks for a second) I have some original poetry that no one will ever read but its posted for shits and giggles.  
  
Seto~ Just to remind you those are very angsty so they don't count.  
  
Pi~ Chocula?  
  
Seto~ (anime fall) . . . (recovers) NO! Not Count Chocula, God you really do belong here.  
  
Pi~ (confused) ok. Hey if anyone is reading this you really need to check out Evanescence! They are a great band and they have a song in the upcoming movie Dare Devil (drooooools I love marvel movies). And I just have one more thing for everyone!  
  
Me no own  
  
You no sue!  
  
Happy reading!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My Immortal"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bye Mokuba."  
  
It came out as a choked whisper. I would love to just be with you, but I'm so tired from working. Are you mad at me? I can't seem to suppress the fear that you are.  
  
"Are you ok, Big Brother?"  
  
Why cant you just leave? You have to anyways.  
  
"I'm fine, I'll see you later."  
  
And just like that you're gone. But it feels like your still here. Why can't I just be alone?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There still there, the scars that will never mend, because I still feel the pain. That dull aching pain that reminds me why I have these. The pain that made me do it in the first place. Time will never let that moment go.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You're why I'm here, your tears that I remove from your face, and the fears that I chase away. That is why I'm still here, because I'm your big brother and I have always been with you holding your hand. I may not have all of you anymore, but you still have all of me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Your childhood world stun me. You were a bounding ball of love and light that echoed through out the halls of our home. I live then. Now I live in the past of what you use to be, your laughing face torments me in my dreams. When I hear your voice it takes me away, away from what little sanity I have left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating life  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All these memories keep coming back. Opening old wounds so they can bleed anew. Damn time! Damn it for all the things it records. Why can it not just hold memories like secrets, never to be know again instead as a truly is. I just want to erase the past that torments me so.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If time can't erase my memories why can I not go back to the time I was happiest? When you were with me, when I had all of you. Now I have nothing, but you still have all of me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of you fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I have tried to reason with myself. Say that time changes people. But I come to realize two things, 1. That you have changed and 2. I've been alone all along.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You still have all of me, Mokuba."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. . .End. 


End file.
